


How Varric Joined the Inquisition

by TheMightyZan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyZan/pseuds/TheMightyZan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric tells Sera and the Inquisitor how he was recruited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Varric Joined the Inquisition

_She flung herself down at his feet, her hands coming up to clasp in font of her as if she was about to pray for absolution.  “I cannot go alone.  They will never believe such an amazing tale!  I need you to come with me and tell them yourself.  You are my only hope.  Please tell me that you will help.”_  
  
 _He offered her a magnanimous smile and reached out to pull her off the ground.  “Of course, Seeker, I would never let someone suffer so if there was anything I could do to help.”_  
  
 _"Oh thank you, Varric!"  She nearly wept the words.  "I don’t know what I would do without you.  If there is anything I can do to repay you I will."_  
  
 _He shook his head and smiled again.  “Think nothing of it.”_  
  
 _He watched as she lowered to her haunches and lifted her hands to trail her fingers over his shoulders.  “Oh, Varric, you are truly a paragon of manhood.  How is it that one man can be so kind and good, and strong and handsome?  How can anyone resist you and your glorious wealth of che-“_  
  
"That is not what happened.”  The statement withered the air around him and he glanced over from his rapt audience of Sera and the Inquisitor to see Cassandra glaring at him from the other side of the fireplace.  
  
"Now, Seeker, when have I ever been known to lie?  Just because I add my own flourish does not mean it’s not true.  
  
"I think it sounds just like her," Sera stated around a large mouthful of food, and the Inquisitor nodded sagely in agreement.  
  
If looks could kill the three of them would have dropped dead on the spot, luckily they could not and they all survived the searing gaze she raked over them.  
  
"I hate all of you."  
  
She turned and stormed out, leaving them to wait till the door slammed shut behind her before they burst into laughter.


End file.
